Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous
by xtvntx
Summary: Two of the Fire country's top rival bands find themselves having to do a concert together. When they hold a contest for a few lucky girls to join them on stage with VIP passes, it'll be more than just album sales that they'll be competing for. Each with their vices, they come to amends with reality beyond the scandalous lifestyles of the rich and famous. OOC warning. AU.
1. instawhore

Disclaimer: Ownership to the Naruto series and characters doesn't belong to me. It'd be a hella lot more sexual if it was. All songs used aren't mine either, and will always be listed at the end of the chapter so I shan't repeat this, young ones. Cover by blissfulgold on DA.

Warning: Lots of mature things not meant for young'uns. Nothing is really as we perceive in the first chapter. Things change as do people.

There will be OOC more or less depending on who we're talking about. Hopefully won't become too prominent.

Any questions or concerns, message me or leave a review and I'll answer you – I don't usually do this, but there's a first for everything, isn't there? My name is Tevin, I'll be your server today.

-xoxoxo-

Every teenage girl has fantasies; most fantasize about the unattainable men they see on television. So you could imagine the chaos that ensued after the managers of the country's top two bands had announced,

"_Caged, and Will of Fire will be holding a concert together at the end of June at the Konoha Theatre!_" that wasn't the end of it though. That wasn't what had driven all the girls in the Fire country to scream so loud that they would wake people all the way in the Wind country up. "_Four lucky girls will be given the chance to stand on stage with Caged, and Will of Fire! More details will be put up on both bands' websites. Tickets will be sold tomorrow at 3:00PM! Back to you Ta–_"

The white haired man was cut off by the simple click of a remote. Ridiculous was the best word to describe the situation at hand. _Neither_ band wanted to perform on the same stage – they couldn't stand to be in the same room let alone be on stage.

The handsome frontman of Caged went into his little plastic bag containing his magic mushrooms and got ready to go to his happy place where he could finally seem to really laugh.

"Drop it, Sasuke." Scolded his fellow guitarist. "Kakashi called and said we're going to be driven to the MTV studio to do a live show to promote the concert."

Sasuke glared at Neji. Onyx met grey in a stare down. They were all pretty fucked when it came down to it. Drug addicted, alcoholic, temperamental, satyrs, you name it – you would probably find it in Caged, and maybe even Will of Fire.

"C'mon Uchiha, I don't want to see those scumbags any more than you do." Voiced another band mate. Sasuke looked to his redheaded friend – the only one he believed to dislike Will of Fire more than him – and sighed in defeat.

-xoxoxo-

The crunching sound of a can drew the attention of the three males in the room to their lead vocalist. They were rather indifferent towards the rival band aside from the fact that they thought they were overly scandalous douchebags – they however were in no position to think this way of _anyone_ as they were no better.

"Fucking shit face Uchiha and his cronies are going down when we outplay them at the concert." The blonde seethed. Naruto Uzumaki was once this beaming cheerful idiot – still is to the public, and really most of the time – but once the Sasuke Uchiha was brought into the conversation, his competitive, and perhaps demonic side would break free. "Toss me that can when you're done, Kiba."

Kiba shrugged and threw the empty can across the hotel suite's living room. "Calm down, Naruto." He said, opening his third can of beer – so maybe the shaggy haired guitarist had a bit of a problem with his alcohol consumption. "You heard Jiraiya just now. We're heading to the MTV studio to perform and promote."

"You should talk, Inuzuka. Calm with the drinking, we don't want you shit faced at the interviews." Said he youngest of the members of Will of Fire. Konohamaru Sarutobi was rather popular despite only being seventeen, he was at the peak of his career with Will of Fire. "Where's Shikamaru? Sleeping?"

"Alone, hopefully." Kiba mumbled. He loved Shikamaru like a brother as did the rest of the band mates, but the man was the laziest drug addicted satyr he had ever met. The man was lucky though. His scandals rarely rested on him, they either dissipated thanks to their manager's unheard of tactics, or the fault would fall on the other party's head. "Speak of the devil…"

Shikamaru exited the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Someone call?"

"Hurry up, we have to head down soon. The car's here." Naruto ordered. He heard Shikamaru mumble troublesome before he went to finish his hygienic care.

-xoxoxo-

_Click_. "So Instagramming this! We look great!" beamed the blonde. She scrolled through the different filters while her other friends giggled at their social butterfly. Ino Yamanaka had followers like she was famous on all her social networks – _ino-xoxo_ was a username not unfamiliar to thousands on twitter, instagram, and vine; nor was the very much searched _#InoLife_. Sakura was somewhat jealous of her blonde friend's popularity seeing as it was Ino who gave her the popularity she has today, while Hinata could only wonder how many of those people actually knew her – or she actually knew. "Walden is a cute filter, right? Yeah we look totally cute! _Front and center of #MTV featuring #Caged & #WillOfFire with the besties! #bffs _Nata1227 & Sakura_U0328! #InoLife. _There, shared to twitter _and _Facebook. Nata, I still can't believe you scored us these spots!"

It helped that she was favoured by her seniors. Her senior Deidara had been planning on going with her other seniors Tobi and Sasori to watch Sound Four perform today, but they had been rebooked so that Caged and Will of Fire could promote. "Perks of working under the young department heads of Akatsuki, I guess."

Sakura began whacking Hinata's arm in excitement, as did Ino – poor Hinata was put between the two fan girls. It wasn't to say Hinata wasn't a fan, she just had more restraint then her friends – or so she thought. Her attention turned towards the direction her friends were pointing to. A shriek of excitement erupted from her. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment but couldn't contain her tiny jumps and squeals that escaped.

None of the friends had ever seen them live, and the music videos did the boys no justice – nor did the posters or photo books, or any other media. Hinata felt a strange sort of fondness grow in her seeing her cousin step on stage. It had been years since she had last seen him, and it wasn't because of his touring. Hinata had been kicked out of the Hyuga family at the sad age of sixteen so she couldn't even see him whenever he went home on his breaks. Ever since then, she had been living with Ino.

Though the girls shared separate biases in Caged – well, Hinata did as she liked Gaara the most while her two friends liked Sasuke – their common bias in Will of Fire was none other than the sun kissed blonde, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, blondes are best!" Ino yelled, reaching her hands out as if she would be able to touch him. Naruto grinned at her causing the platinum blonde Barbie to almost fall over.

"Who's excited for tonight's show?!" the hostess of the show yelled into the mike. The sound waves from cheers and screams were bound to cause an earthquake soon. "Then give it up for Caged, and Will of Fire!"

The two bands entered on opposite sides of the stage, leaders first. For a moment, everyone could feel the intense aura surrounding the two frontmen. _Everyone_, regardless of whether they're a fan or not, knows that Caged and Will of Fire didn't get along – it was hard not to know when the scandals on the newspaper's front page usually revolved around the two groups.

-xoxoxo-

"Thank you, now on to audience questions!" another wave of screams was heard. "You in the back with the red hair and glasses!"

The girl began jumping and screaming. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" she panicked. "Sasuke! My name is Karin Uzumaki, I love you, we're destined to be together, will you do me the honour of fathering my children?"

Naruto twitched. He hadn't seen his cousin Karin in ages, and she hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, Karin, I'm afraid we don't know each other too well, now do we?" _Stupid Uchiha charm._ Naruto thought bitterly. "I don't plan on having children either, sorry."

"Uzumaki, huh?" the hostess asked. "Any relation to Naruto?"

"She's my cousin." Naruto said trying to hide his distaste.

"Wow, Naruto your cousin seems to have an eye for your rival! How ironic that would be if your families would be tie–" Naruto clenched the chair arm.

"Okay, onto the next question!" Kiba interrupted the woman before she could light a fuse. "You, with the blonde hair and lavender eyes!"

"My name is Shion!" The girl said with an adorable grin. "I can't believe you guys are in front of me! Okayokayokay, Naruto, will you marry me? I'll make you ramen every day!"

"Sounds great, Shion!" Naruto laughed. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet though, so call me in a few years, and maybe I'll take you up on that ramen offer!"

Question after question, it seemed like they were all interested in the same thing – both men and women – 'Will you marry me!' or 'will you bear my children' or 'will you take me from behind?' which was rather disturbing.

"Okay how about we have them perform for us now?" if the first wave of screams didn't cause an earthquake, the current one sure would. Hinata could've sworn the studio was shaking. "First up is Will of Fire!"

Naruto jumped down to the lower level where he was at the same level as the fans – it was also where the instruments were placed, within the fence so that girls wouldn't flood in to harass them. He took his stand up front and picked up a guitar. Next were Kiba and Shikamaru grabbing a guitar and bass guitar respectively, then finally Konohamaru sat in the drummer's seat.

"I'm sure everyone knows this song!" Konohamaru counted everyone in. As Naruto began, holding the mike – he wasn't lead guitar so he wasn't too worried about playing just yet. "_Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there, and I'm here waiting_"

This was special to Naruto. It was a song he himself wrote personally about his father to his mother. Minato Namikaze had many crazy stories about him and his wife, and it was during those times where Naruto got to hear stories of his late mother that really brought him joy – though it just brought more pain after when his father wasn't around as he let his hatred for the Uchiha scum build up inside of him. "_And I wrote this letter in my head, 'cause so many things were left unsaid. But now you're gone, and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand._"

Naruto missed his mother dearly. If he could, he would cry, but he couldn't in front of everyone. "_I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you._"

Fan girls held their mouths feeling the emotion in his voice, some even shed tears for him. Normally, the song wasn't something really emotional and rather they heard and imagined him singing it to them. Hearing him sing the song live was completely different. "_Together we broke all the rules dreaming of dropping out of school, and leave this place to never come back. So now maybe after all these years, if you miss me have no fear. I'll be here, I'll be waiting._"

The fans waited for Naruto to finish the _yeah_ and joined him for the chorus.

"_This could be the one last chance to make you understand, and I just can't let you leave me once again. I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you._"

Kiba joined in for backup vocals for the next part. "_I close my eyes, and all I see is you._"

Naruto continued. "_I close my eyes, I try to sleep, I can't forget you._"

"_Nanana_"

"_And I'd do anything for you_"

"_Nanana…_"

"_I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know I won't forget you._"

The crowd joined in once more to finish the song, singing the lyrics after _I'd do anything_ – or really whenever the energetic blonde would point to them. "_I'd do anything, to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything, there's nothing I won't do. I'd Do Anything, to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything 'cause I know I won't forget you._"

"Thank you. That was _I'd Do Anything_ written by our very own, Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru said lazily into the microphone. "Next will be _The Great Escape_ followed by _Untitled_ then finally _Chemicals Collide_."

Naruto couldn't help but notice the girl right before him who somewhat reminded him of his mother. Perhaps it was because she was so energetic or maybe because her hair wasn't so far from his mother's. Pink hair was unique after all, so it was hard not to notice her – especially with those bright green eyes glued to him.

Once it was Caged's turn to perform, the pushing began. The girls wanted so bad to touch the man voted _Most Desirable Man in the Fire Country_. Sasuke Uchiha's toned biceps, chest and abdominals were showing rather well through his tight black V-neck. He took his place in front of a keyboard – he would let Neji handle all the guitar parts since he wanted to focus on singing…and seducing the crowd.

So maybe, just _maybe_, Sasuke purposely wore a shirt that would make him look like sex on legs so that he could show up his rival who came close to first place for his title as most desirable man. So maybe, just _maybe_, Sasuke had purposely gotten his fellow Caged members to dress like they were ready to casually seduce some ladies. And yeah maybe, just _maybe_, Sasuke was being a little man whore to get more attention. It was only fair, wasn't it? If Will of Fire got the emotional edge, why couldn't Caged steal the sexy bad boys edge?

Neji had thought he was going crazy the first time he thought he saw Hinata; let alone see her as a blonde. But then the girl introduced herself as Shion. He was sure his cousin had turned out for the worst after she was disowned by her father, and yet there she was dead center in front of them between a pink haired woman and the blonde who had called out to Uzumaki earlier. There was no doubt it was her – he would recognize her anywhere with her crazy resemblance to her mother. And she looked…like she was doing well. A pleasant surprise he supposed after all the shit that had went down in his life. Thinking back on it, he'd rather not acknowledge her as his cousin if it meant _that_ would happen again.

Taking note of his band mate's stare, Sai picked up his bass guitar and followed the long haired male's gaze to a girl he swore was a blonde in the back earlier. Sai was sure he was confused at the moment. He was never too good with his own emotions; emotions in general actually. Not even during Naruto's performance of _I'd Do Anything_. He knew exactly what it was about and he supposed he felt…remorse…for the guy's mother but he couldn't be too sure if he really _felt_ at all.

Girls all around screamed their lungs out when Gaara stayed standing, giving the crowd a smirk and taking off his old black tank top. His strong naked torso had sent a good few girls falling over into friends and strangers. Sakura and Ino shook Hinata who was staring wide eyed, which didn't go unnoticed to Gaara – or Neji. So maybe, just _maybe_, Gaara was Caged's very own sex fiend who tied at second for most desirable man with Naruto – maybe _exactly_.

His deep voice was going to knock Hinata out soon, and it was then and there that Sakura and Ino realized why she loved the redhead so much. They had been so focussed on Sasuke that neither had even noticed the others – not that they didn't love them too, they were just _particularly_ focused on the way Sasuke's biceps flexed whenever he went to pick up his mike or guitar.

"For our first song, we'll be performing…" Gaara stalled, eyeing the audience with his dreamy green eyes. "_Animal_."

That drove every girl off the edge – the male fans came prepared with tissues for their nosebleeds, but weren't prepared for Gaara's little pre-show. He looked over to Hinata who was clenching the fence so tightly that the already pale skin around her knuckles grew whiter. She looked like Neji, and from his knowledge on Neji, he guessed that he'd annoy the life out of him if he just…

Hinata just about fainted when Gaara threw his shirt at her. If Animal wasn't one of her favourite songs by Caged, she really would have but she couldn't miss the chance to hear it live right in front of her. She owed Deidara big time.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Fan girls were all alike – girls were all alike. He cleared his voice and waited for his cue, and when it came, so did the girls upon hearing Sasuke's absolutely orgasmic voice. "_Baby girl I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine. So I guess that leaves you staring at something that's somewhere in between. Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover, but I was born a different breed. I can shake you, but then I'll break you, and baby sweat is guaranteed._" Sasuke took the helm of his shirt and pulled it up to tease the audience.

"_I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home_." There was no lie there. He wasn't sure why every girl insisted that they could change him. He didn't even get girlfriends really. It's like if you fuck a chick she thinks you're bound to her forever.

"_My heart may be missing, but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent; I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree, you'll be coming home with me. 'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know. 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal. Animal! I'm just an animal. Animal!_" Being the oh so observant man that he is, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the intense stare he was getting from a certain lavender eyed girl that he thought had eyes for Naruto – or maybe that was another girl…he was sure she was blonde when she spoke up…

"_Girl you locked the door behind you, when you walked into my room. And your eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you. 'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, So I wonder could it be – that when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me._" Alright, it was the truth that Sasuke couldn't get the crowd to sing along as well as Naruto could – he would never voice this confession but he knew it and he didn't deny it. But he had one up on the blonde when it came to capturing their attention with just his movements. _Yeah, being a man whore, Uchiha_. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for calling himself a man whore – that title rightfully belonged to the redheaded drummer.

"_I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest there is nobody home. My heart may be missing, but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent; I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree, you'll be coming home with me. 'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know. 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal. Animal! I'm just an animal. Animal!_"

Every time he tried to get the girls to say Animal with him they'd give incoherent screams so he gave up on that. He provided enough fan service that he wouldn't even need to get them engaged and interactive. He however couldn't help but be captivated by the indigo haired girl right in front of him. It couldn't be that for once, it was Sasuke Uchiha being seduced – she literally wasn't even trying! Impossible. He refused to believe it, and so planned a counterattack.

He approached the shaking girl, how he really did want to stroke her bottom lip that she currently had captive under her teeth. "_Crawling on your hands and knees slowly, over to me, reach out to touch my face. Anticipation. Push me up against the wall, whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull._" He was directly in front of her now, their faces inches apart before he sang the last word of the bridge with a smirk. "_Manipulation!_"

Jealousy was an understatement for what everyone felt. This random girl who happened to have the best seat in the house just got Gaara's shirt, _and_ the undivided attention of Sasuke Uchiha during the sexiest part of the whole damn song! If they weren't so hypnotized by the way they played their instruments in the instrumental bit, they were sure they'd be glaring daggers into the back of the poor girl's head.

"_My heart may be missing, but my hands will make up for it. Don't think this is innocent; I'll sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree, you'll be coming home with me. 'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know. 'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal! Animal! I'm just an animal! Animal!_"

The urge to scream out string after string of obscenities was difficult to supress. Of all the things to pull, these whorish bastards decide to appeal to the crowd by, well, being whorish bastards. Naruto wasn't the only one feeling this way in the band, but of course he was the more obvious one.

No. She was allowed to date any other musician _but_ Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara Sabaku – oh, and Shikamaru Nara but the guy was far from Hinata's type from what he could observe. Neji Hyuga was not pleased. He was but wasn't – was at the success of Sasuke's plan, but not because they basically raped his cousin with their eyes.

Sai gave one of his fake smiles and introduced their next songs; _321_, _High Hopes in Velvet Ropes_, and _Don't Talk to Strangers_. More clothes removed, and Sasuke found himself without a shirt and belt, same with Gaara, Sai removed his shirt – though really it wasn't much of a shirt, he liked to wear crop tops luckily for girls – and Neji just a hair tie. He would not flaunt _anything_, he refused – not because he was modest or anything; with a superiority complex like Neji's, he just thought he was too good for them.

It was official. They would make the front cover of the newspapers tomorrow morning. Sasuke could picture it already. _Caged frees themselves…of their clothes_. Kakashi was either going to kill him or love him for this. The latter was unlikely.

-xoxoxo-

"Nata, please, _please_, _PLEASE_ let me have Sasuke's belt!" Ino begged before Sakura could even cut in, Hinata passed her best friend the black leather belt. "Sakura, did you see the way Naruto was staring at you?"

Sakura looked at her friend curiously and let her eyes wander to the belt the blonde was clinging to. "No, not really to be honest. Did you notice how _Sasuke_ basically face raped Hianta?"

Ino squealed and hopped around in happiness. "Nata, you're so fucking lucky! You got _everyone_'s attention!"

Hinata sighed. "If this is broadcasted – and it definitely will be – Deidara is never going to let it go. I'll be in debt to him forever." She thence clung to Gaara's shirt. "My best friend will be the photocopier, but my lover will be this shirt!"

The friends giggled all the way to Ino and Hinata's apartment, but Sakura couldn't help but feel that hint of resentment for her friend who had captivated her beloved Sasuke's attention.

-xoxoxo-

Songs:

Will of Fire – _I'd Do Anything & Untitled (Simple Plan) / The Great Escape & Chemicals Collide (Boys Like Girls)_

Caged – _Animal & High Hopes in Velvet Ropes (The Cab) / 321 & Don't Talk to Strangers (Hedley)_


	2. sing for the children

I can honestly say I don't know why my chapters keep coming out so long. For all of you who are curious for couples that may/will appear: Sasuhina, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Naruino, Narusaku, Nejiten, Kibahina, Kibaino, Saiino, Shika and a lot of girls 'cause he's a hoe, Shikatema, Gaahina, Gaa and a lot of girls 'cause he's a hoe too, Konohana.

Before you go thinking this'll be a Hinata harem again, it isn't. It's just the possibilities and it's not like "yeh iz fosho" it's more like "there will be moments but it's nothing definite probably just confused feelings" and it's hard to explain but it's not a hardcore errbody luvz Hinata type.

There isn't always gonna be blocks of lyrics either, I just need it sometimes. Yay, I have a fan of The Cab in the audience! Thank you…'Guest' :D

Kthxbai

-xoxoxo-

On any other day, Ino would have left the music on but it was important business at hand and it was awfully distracting having Caged _and_ Will of Fire play at the same time – she had both their websites open on separate browsers.

"So, four girls will be chosen and they'll have hotel coverage, transportation, and _autographed albums and merchandise_!" Ino squealed. As great as everything else was, they would be remembered while she could physically keep her autographed memorabilia. "We just have to do a cover of two songs, one from each band. That's easy! It's a sure win for us, isn't it? We'll have an edge to our production unlike other girls who'll probably just do vocals. Sakura, you play keyboard since I know you're mom made you do all those years of piano. I can do bass and guitar, but I know Nata can play guitar from when Neji used to teach you – don't deny it, I've heard you play using mine when you thought you were alone. We just need a drummer…"

"Oh, I know!" Sakura's hand shot up as if she was answering a question in class. "My personal trainer, we were talking once 'cause she was complimenting my fingers and I said it was 'cause of piano, and she said she can play drums! We can ask her when I go training tomorrow."

-xoxoxo-

"Thank you so much for agreeing to this, Temari!" Sakura thanked. Temari shook her hand and dismissed the girl, she had already repeated many times that she had no problem with helping out. She wasn't an actual fan of Caged or Will of Fire, but she did have a bone to pick with Shikamaru Nara, so winning and surprising the lazy shit out of him would be pleasant. The sandy blonde was surprised that Ino was able to do so much as she watched her set up the camera. She did indeed judge this book by her cover. "So which songs do we want to do?"

"How about _Bad_ for Caged?" Hinata suggested. "I love the tune; it's got the sexy vibe that Caged always emits without being too extreme. Plus, I like their old stuff. As much as I do love _Animal_ and _She's So Sorry_ I miss it way back when Caged didn't seem like they despised every woman on the face of this earth. You know what I mean? It just feels like their music objectifies women as either not worth their time or just play things. Hate to go all super feminist on you guys but I just miss the music they made with sober minds."

Ino smiled at her best friend. "And what about Will of Fire?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip in thought. "How about _This Song Saved My Life_? We can fit in piano somewhere, I mean I was trying to come up with songs that had piano in them, but Will of Fire doesn't have any pianists."

"Why'd you choose this song, Nata?" Ino asked, seemingly playing around with the camera.

"I think we can all agree that we _love_ the emotional aspect of Will of Fire, but their songs have become very…break up orientated. I mean, I know Kiba recently went through that break up with that actress whose name escapes me, but I mean _come on_ what happened to all the feel good songs and the heart wrenching songs like the one we heard yesterday at MTV?" Hinata was really going off, the girls were impressed. It might have something to do with having Deidara and Sasori around her all the time. "I'm sure we're all on the same page when I say _Heart Heart Heartbreak _doesn't compare at all to _Holding On_. As much as I love their new stuff, it doesn't compare at all to their old material."

Ino snickered to herself. They were sure to win now with Hinata's decision and with the help of her master skills, she was sure everything would go as planned. Printing off the sheet music, Ino handed everyone their copies and explained to Sakura where to enter for the piano bits for _This Song Saved My Life_. It had been a while since Ino last played – learning bass guitar was one of the earlier phases in her life when her biases were the bass players of both bands, Shikamaru Nara and Sai Shimura.

"Gather around, everyone, we need to do introductions of ourselves and of the songs!" Ino motioned for them to face the camera together. "Ino Yamanaka here! Twenty years old, and single if you are wondering which I'm sure you will be after this video! Choose us because we won't ask for you to have our babies!" The girls stifled their laughter though Ino could have easily edited it out.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, twenty years old as well! I love Caged and Will of Fire! We hope that our video has more of an edge than other contestants!"

"Temari Sabaku, twenty five years old, mother of one, and a personal trainer. I think that suffices as an introduction."

"O-oh! It's my turn, whoops, Ino cut that out!" _Not a chance, Nata. You're too adorable!_ Ino thought laughing inwardly. She couldn't help it, they needed a cute aspect to the video she supposed. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I'm turning twenty in December, and uh…I like to press flowers? Okay, on with it before I embarrass myself any further! We'll be performing _Bad_ by Caged, and _This Song Saved My Life_ by Will of Fire."

Counting everyone in, Temari cued Sakura to begin playing. The girls made sure to look confident – confidence drives a man crazy, so why not use it to their advantage?

"_It feels just like it was yesterday, we were in love, why's it falling apart? I've never been one to walk away, but I've had enough and it's breaking my heart. 'Cause you love me just the way that you should, it's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say. Yeah baby, I know that you're good, but I don't want a good girl no, not today._" Hinata unconsciously smiled. This was after all one of her favourite songs by Caged. "_'Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy, yeah. I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad!_"

Ino watched her best friend play and enjoy herself. She had constantly asked her if she wanted to become an entertainer but the shy Hyuga had always reiterated that she was terrified of the pressure of having to be this image of perfection that everyone would expect of her. "_I want a girl who stays out too late, and when I call, she doesn't answer the phone. Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way, and through it all, I know I'll end up alone. Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should, it's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say. Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good, but I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm…_"

Though Temari didn't know any of these girls really well, she was rather pleased that she got to play with them – they weren't half bad really. "_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy, yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night! Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad!_

"_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical. Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight. Yeah girl I want something physical, not something invincible, oh yeah! I'm tired of being good, let's be bad._" Hinata got into the groove of the song. She couldn't help it! Music and art are her passions – it didn't help that she was originally raised in a rich household that promoted these things since they were after _refined_ and whatnot. The type of art and music she liked now was far from what she had learned back in the Hyuga manor.

The other girls joined in for the end of the song. "_I want a bad girl baby, bad, and I want a love that's crazy, yeah! I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy, yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night! Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want a love that's crazy, yeah! I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night, yeah I want it bad!_"

They wouldn't wait for the pause, Temari counted again and they began to play once more. "_I want to start by letting you know this because of you my life has a purpose. You helped be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say. Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me, trapped in a world where everyone hates me. There's so much that I'm going through, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you._"

-xoxoxo-

Sasuke was going to kill Kakashi and Jiraiya. It was seven days before the concert and they _still_ haven't gone through all the videos. He couldn't remember the last time he had to see Naruto this many times in a whole damn two days. If they never held this stupid contest or concert, he wouldn't have had to sit in this room with that idiot, lazy ass, dog breath, and the bratty kid.

He however was not expecting to enjoy the video in front of him.

"_I was broken, I was choking, I was lost – this Song saved my life. I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died – this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time. This song saved my life!_" he actually liked the girl's voice, and she did his song justice. Well, it was currently the idiot's song, and she made it sound tolerable.

"_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever, you always know how to make me feel better. Because of you my dad and me are so much closer than we used to be. You're my escape when I'm stuck in a small town, I turn you up whenever I feel down. You let me know like no one else that it's ok to be myself. I was broken, I was choking, I was lost – this Song saved my life. I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died – this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time. This song saved my life!_" Naruto on the other hand was beyond impressed. He himself had completely forgotten about this song. It wasn't a title track, and no one really talked about it much but he was glad at least one person took the time to remember it. He wrote it with important people in mind.

They looked oddly familiar. It was strange. Sasuke paused the video. "Neji, is the singing chick related to you in any way whatsoever? The drumming one I recognize as Gaara's sister for sure, there's no doubt about it."

Shikamaru didn't really care about who would be chosen but when the name Temari Sabaku came into hearing range followed by _mother of one_, his interest was caught. He wasn't jealous or anything of the bastard who fathered her child – knowing her it probably only happened recently, she was always rather straight laced about these things.

"Those are the girls we saw right in the front from our promotion day at MTV." Neji said. He didn't say anything about the girl and completely dodged Sasuke's question by playing the video. He would tell his friends when the vermin would leave their hotel suite.

"_You'll never know what it means to me that I'm not alone – that I'll never have to be… I was broken, I was choking, I was lost – this Song saved my life. I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died – this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time. This song saved my life! I was broken, I was choking, I was lost – this Song saved my life. I was bleeding stopped believing, could have died – this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time. This song saved my life!_" the singer finished. Neji was impressed. Unlike everyone else, Neji was more impressed that Hinata managed to continue learning guitar without his guidance. The video continued to a clipped scene but Hinata wasn't paying attention to the screen and was rather admiring the black tank top she had received from Gaara, debating whether she should fold it or not.

"_How about_ Bad_ for Caged?_ _I love the tune; it's got the sexy vibe that Caged always emits without being too extreme. Plus, I like their old stuff. As much as I do love _Animal_ and _She's So Sorry_ I miss it way back when Caged didn't seem like they despised every woman on the face of this earth. You know what I mean? It just feels like their music objectifies women as either not worth their time or just play things. Hate to go all super feminist on you guys but I just miss the music they made with sober minds._" Sasuke raised a perfect brow and glared at Naruto who snickered at the criticism that his rival received.

"_And what about Will of Fire?_" Ino continued.

Again. She was doing that _thing_ where she was seducing him but…not intentionally doing so. Sasuke drummed his fingers against the sofa arm – they watched the video on the television as they were all sent on DVDs. "_How about _This Song Saved My Life_?..._" the video clipped to the next bit. "_I think we can all agree that we _love_ the emotional aspect of Will of Fire, but their songs have become very…break up orientated. I mean, I know Kiba recently went through that break up with that actress whose name escapes me, but I mean _come on_ what happened to all the feel good songs and the heart wrenching songs like the one we heard yesterday at MTV?_ _I'm sure we're all on the same page when I say _Heart Heart Heartbreak_ doesn't compare at all to _Holding On_. As much as I love their new stuff, it doesn't compare at all to their old material._" Lord have mercy on their souls. Never have they ever received such criticism from a fan.

So maybe Ino left out the bit where they had to explain their song choices. She needed it to be natural, and it wasn't getting any more natural than this.

"I say we put them in our top three choices." Kiba suggested.

"I say we just choose them now." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his mouth to retort wanting to give their fans equal chances. "Listen, idiot. You guys don't want to be here, we don't want you here, and I'm sure _none_ of us want to listen to anymore crappy covers of our songs. We can't just choose hot girls; I refuse to have banshees like your cousin Karin on stage with us."

Naruto retreated in defeat with a scowl.

"All of the videos before this one has given us bullshit like '_oh, I chose _Animal_ because Sasuke looked soooo hawt singing it!_' or '_I'm singing _On Top of the World_ because Naruto's lyrics are always soooo deeeeeep, it like totally gets to me y'know?_' and I hate to say it but I agree with Uchiha on this." Konohamaru said. "Sure there have been decent singers and some pretty hot girls, but have _any _of them really given us any sign that they deserve all the shit the companies will be providing for them?"

"The kiddo's right." Shikamaru finally spoke up. Gaara was steaming and needed a drink.

"Okay, we're choosing them now get the fuck out of our suite, I need a drink, and I'm not willing to share." Gaara barked. He didn't want to choose his sister for the sole reason that that lazy son of a bitch would be there with her. The shit face wasn't even aware of what he had put Temari through when he dumped her without a word and disappeared without a trace only to appear on their fucking television.

"Calm your balls, man." Shikamaru mumbled. "We're leaving…_troublesome._"

Will of Fire exited and went back to their rooms. Gaara picked something up and threw it. He screamed and yelled and began throwing whatever he could get his hands on. The other members of Caged just stood by and watched the angry redhead vent. Gaara was not a force to be reckoned with. Anger management couldn't even help the guy, he was the face of almost every fighting scandal ever known to Caged, and they were proud of him. Proud that he could hold his temper during the whole time he was seated in the same room as Shikamaru Nara.

Gaara Sabaku didn't have the privilege of becoming a mama's boy. His mother died leaving him with an abusive father, a runaway brother who turned up dead in an alley after being jumped while drunk, and a sister who loved and cared for him. She willingly covered him as a child while their father would instead hit her. So despite not being a mama's boy, Gaara was definitely a sister's boy.

Don't get him wrong, next to his sister the person he loves most is his beloved niece Shigeko. The girl could pull at his hair and hit him all she wanted to, and he would _never_ get angry at her. It was her good for nothing father that he hated. A fantastic farewell – fuck his sister and leave. Leave her pregnant and alone. He left her believing he'd return to her only to appear as a superstar who was notorious for not keeping his dick in his pants.

"So I suppose you don't want to _talk_ about it, we will be in the kitchen." Neji said. No, Gaara did not want to _talk_ about it. He didn't like talking much in general let alone talk about his issues concerning that whore sack Nara. Gaara really wasn't one to call anyone a whore, but he couldn't give two shits.

"Yes, she's my cousin." Gaara turned his head to look at Neji who rubbed his forehead with his palm. "Hinata Hyuga, the ex-heiress of the Hyugas though it was never disclosed to the public. The bastards had this pre-planned, I _know_ it. They knew they'd disown her, they were just waiting for Hanabi to be old enough. I didn't want to say anything to anyone – I don't want another…Tenten incident happening."

Again, Sai wished he could say something but he was contemplating the feelings he felt which frustrated him further. What did he _feel_ regarding his friend's tragic matters.

Sure Sasuke thought of Neji as a pompous arrogant asshole, but he was a bro regardless of that because he was the only really clean one of them all. Sai sure was pretty clean but Sai wasn't one that you could trust with your emotions – Sai himself couldn't even trust his own emotions as real. The _Tenten incident_ was a terrible lesson learned to all of them. Fame came with consequences – you sign your contract prepared to be alone forever.

"Shut up for a moment." Gaara ordered monotonously. "Hey, Temari? I saw your video. I thought you…oh, okay, well I want to see Shig. Oh, yeah okay…no…yes I have…okay stop saying stupid shit okay, I'm fine. Bye." He looked up from his phone, finally calm. "I call dibs on the singer girl."

"You aren't calling dibs on _anyone_." Sasuke hissed. Neji almost thanked him until the sentence that followed. "She'd clearly like me more anyways. I'm just about _every_ girl's bias."

"I beg to differ, Uchiha. If you didn't see, she let the blonde girl have your belt." He was right. He did notice that Ino had been wearing his belt while Hinata adoringly played with Gaara's shirt.

"Shut up." Sasuke scowled. "Speaking of the _incident_, it's the twenty third, have you visited her yet?" Neji cursed to himself. He didn't have time because of the stupid video viewing. "We'll tell Kakashi, just go."

-xoxoxo-

Neji looked sadly at his girlfriend. No matter what, he'd see her as his girlfriend.

"Neji, aren't they cute? I did Miki's hair in buns to match mine! Michio has been naughty, he keeps asking when daddy'll visit, and here you are!" Tenten said, grinning at him. "I know you're busy, but thank you for coming to visit us at least once a month. The twins miss their daddy and are so proud of you! Come on, let's go to my room." Neji reached a hand out to help her, but she swatted his hand away. "I can do it on my own, silly!"

Tenten put her hands on the wheels of her wheelchair and began to push herself to her room. "Shh! They always seem to be asleep whenever you visit them, sorry Neji…I wish I could wake them but they're such heavy sleepers, just like you!" she giggled. Neji gave her a pained smile. "Would you like to hold them, Neji?"

Neji let his tears fall as he looked at her form, forever stuck in a wheelchair – it was all his fault. Everything that happened to her, it was his fault.

"Neji, you big baby, don't cry! What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"No, I…I just missed you guys, that's all." He said. Tenten smiled up at him and handed him Miki and Michio. He hesitated to take them. Was he really helping the matter by playing along with her? Looking at her again, he noticed how she continued to smile without a care in the world. He really did love her, and it was because of that love that she was now paralyzed from her hips down. She was once such an amazing athlete – the only one who was able to compete with him, who dared challenge the prodigy Neji Hyuga.

His hands shook as he took Tenten's treasures into his arms. A woman in a white coat entered the sterile white room – it wasn't really furnished but whatever was there, it was white. "Tenten, it's time to meet with Dr. Uchiha."

"Oh! I'll be right back, Neji. Take care of Miki and Michio, Shizune keeps insisting I go see Itachi. Says it's part of my _recovery_. I feel fine though!" Tenten said shrugging. "I love you, Neji!" Shizune rolled her out of the room to Itachi's office on the 8th floor.

"Daddy's here…" he cooed shakily to the unmoving figures in his arms, and tucked them into Tenten's cold bed.

It was hard to hide himself with all his distinct features so…distinct. There weren't many long haired light grey eyed men who visited – especially not ones who looked like Caged's lead guitarist. Neji tucked his hair into the back of his large hoodie and readjusted his headband so that it was hidden under his high collared hoodie.

Glancing once more to the plastic dolls on Tenten's bed, he exited the Uchiha Psychiatric Ward.

-xoxoxo-

Songs:

Will of Fire – _This Song Saved My Life & Holding On (Simple Plan) / Heart Heart Heartbreak (Boys Like Girls)_

Caged – _Bad & Animal (The Cab) / She's So Sorry (Hedley)_


	3. reality check

So I wanted to talk about the guys' vices in this chapter. That's all. The concert itself isn't so important compared to what happens after.

But omg, the Instagram bit looks so good on my laptop in the Calibri font. Looks pretty legit if you ask me LOL

Just a quick note. Don't be confused when you see id and Sigmund Freud. Look it up now if you don't know what it is.

-xoxoxo-

_Click._

"Ino dammit, do you have to take so many god damn pictures?!" Temari growled.

"My fans like to know what I'm up to!" Ino whined.

"They want to know what _you're_ up to, not what _I'm_ up to." Temari was getting annoyed of the sudden snapping of pictures from her new found friend.

"I still can't believe you're Gaara's sister." Ino sighed dreamily. Ino knew about Neji already. Hinata told her. Hinata favoured her blonde friend over her pink haired one though she would never confess this. Some part of her didn't trust Sakura – she was much too competitive, and not in a healthy way either. "Okay, girls gather around! You too, Shigeko!"

Temari was dressed and ready in her black V-neck mesh tee, red skinnies, fitted black hoodie, and black combat boots. She picked up her eight year old daughter and stood annoyed in front of the white wall of Ino and Hinata's living room. She was bringing Shigeko on the request of Gaara who did miss his niece very much – Shigeko loved her uncle Gaara so much that she didn't even really care for her unknown father. Shigeko completely didn't care for her father who she saw as a _bad man_.

Hinata stood next to Temari dressed in ripped shorts, and Gaara's shirt. Her hair was kept in a high ponytail leaving her straight bangs down along with the layers that didn't tie up that framed her heart shaped face. Temari glared at the black flip flops on the Hyuga's feet – Temari saw flip flops as the demon shoes sent from the devil. "You look adorable, Shig!" Hinata cooed.

Shigeko grinned at Hinata – her second favourite out of her new aunties – showing her white but crooked teeth; her front two teeth were adorably big and slightly turned inwards. The girl was rather small for her age. Her black hair was braided by Ino – her favourite of her aunties because she reminded her most of her mommy – into a French braid with a little red bow at the end where the elastic was. Her bangs were clipped back with a bigger bow clip which showed the girl's tanned complexion and bright round teal eyes. She wore a white tank top and white shorts under one of Hinata's Caged tank tops with a little belt around the middle to fashion the shirt into a dress – she said she wanted to support her uncle _Panda_.

"Hurry up, Ino!" Sakura complained, watching her best friend adjust the camera. She fidgeted with her long pink hair that was left down. She pulled at her red tube top making sure everything was tucked away, and tugged the end of the shirt under her white high waisted shorts so that the shirt would be smooth. She would be crazy if she wore heels to this event so remembered to wear her red flats to Ino's.

"First, how do I look?" Ino asked, twirling around letting her long ponytail flow behind her. She sported a lacy black bandeau and black high waisted shorts under a long sheer white blouse. "Rolled sleeves or no?"

"It doesn't matter right now, you look great now hurry with the picture!" Hinata urged. She didn't want to be late. They had to drop off their stuff at the hotel before heading to the concert.

-xoxoxo-

He looked good. But then again, he was Sasuke Uchiha after all; of course he looked good. He turned to his band mates. "Should I go shirtless for this?"

"Don't ask us." Gaara mumbled. He had been staring at the phone for hours now. God dammit how long did it take for women to get ready? He went through hell and back so that Kakashi would allow him to let Shigeko on stage – Neji advised otherwise, but they all knew it was because he was paranoid about fans. He texted Temari that he'd meet them at their hotel room but she quickly replied that Shigeko wanted to surprise her uncle Panda. Gaara cringed at the nickname.

"For the record," Neji started. "none of you are touching my cousin at all." He was stressed out. Shizune had called him telling him Tenten had another one of her episodes after Itachi made another attempt at telling her that Miki and Michio were but dolls. He didn't need to have another issue nagging at him in the back of his mind.

Sasuke ignored his friends and went back to deciding what to bring with him on stage. They wouldn't have time afterwards for him to go back to the hotel to get his treats. He looked at the various plastic bags in front of him. The colourful little tablets with snakes appealed to him. They were portable, concealable and he could share with those who were interested.

"Time to go, guys." Kakashi said, entering their suite.

-xoxoxo-

_Ino-xoxo started following you. _Not even a day after he got Instagram, he had over ten thousand followers. Naruto knew _of_ this ino-xoxo person but never bothered checking out her blog as advised by some of his friends. Celebrities apparently didn't have time for that. He tapped the username and looked at the top.

**INO-XOXO**  
**889 posts | 904k followers | 42 following  
Follow  
Ino Yamanaka  
**_"I've only got forever and forever is fine. Just take your time, we'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right." – Caged, Vegas Skies  
"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine. Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" – Will of Fire, Hero/Heroine  
Besties : _Nata1227 & Sakura_U0328  
#inolife presented right before your eyes  
twitter : ino-xoxo  
vine : ino-xoxo  
youtube : ino-xoxo  
Ask fm : ino-xoxo__**  
**_

How the hell did this girl manage to get over nine hundred thousand followers?! He browsed through the pictures and saw the most recent picture of the girls. He double tapped the picture to like it. Sure that might not have been the brightest of his ideas but he did it anyways because he's Naruto and he can do whatever he wants.

**ino-xoxo** **ʘ 1m**

**[ insert picture here lulz ]**

***151000 likes  
**Ϙ **ino-xoxo **_Off to the _#Caged_ & _#WillOfFire #concert_! You're looking at the lucky winners of the _#CagedWillOfFireContest#inolife #besties #cute #nofilter _Nata1227_ & _ Sakura_U0328_ & _ TemaShigS

**view all 14083 comments**_  
_**sasukeluvr723 **OMG ur so lucky! I wish I coulda won! _#CagedFTW_ Will of Fire? More like Will of Failures!  
**willoffangirls112894 **_#teamWOF #AntiCaged_ Caged is nothing but a sex symbol for the media! Will of Fire gives us real music!  
**goosenugget** lul fan warz _#peaceonearth #fanwars _you girls look cute ;)

[ *** Liked** ] [ Ϙ Comment ] [ ··· ]

He hesitated to do it but decided why not? It wouldn't be unusual – it seemed that plenty of famous people followed her anyways.

"What're you looking at?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got Instagram." Naruto said with a shrug. "These are the winning girls."

Shikamaru took the phone and noticed the girl held in Temari's arms. She looked a lot like Temari. He looked at the caption _TemaShigS_. Whoever this Shig guy was, he was pretty lucky – their daughter was adorable, she was pretty small, maybe five or six years old. Shikamaru was never one that liked children. Scratch that, he hates kids. They're troublesome little brats. This one he guessed…was pretty alright. He would never admit it but he did still have feelings for Temari and she was probably one of the more troublesome of the women he had slept with. But she was also one of the more caring and loving.

"Hey guys, Jiraiya is already downstairs with Kiba." Konohamaru said, covering the microphone of his Samsung Galaxy Note II. "Yeah babe, I'm heading down now…No I don't know if she'll be there…love you too." Konohamaru made a kissing sound and hung up the phone.

"Gross, kiddo!" Naruto teased the young drummer. "Moegi too!"

"Moegi?" Konohamaru mentally hit himself. "Oh, yeah, that was Moegi, what of it?"

"You guys are so gross on the phone." Naruto faked a gagging sound. "Yeah that's right, I eavesdrop on you in the middle of the night. _Oh, babe I love you so much, I'll see you soon_. Who knew Konohamaru Sarutobi would be such a whipped puppy?" Naruto held his tongue for a moment forgetting Kiba wasn't in the room, he relaxed. Kiba was extra sensitive on the topic of dogs…

"Okay, whatever. Shut up." Konohamaru mumbled, leaving the suite to head down.

"It's weird how he seems so mushy and loving with her on the phone." Shikamaru said with his eyebrows creased. "But then in public when they're together, it's like he's trying to stay as far away from her as possible."

Naruto thought about it and nodded slowly. It was true, their youngest member was dating the famous actress Moegi – she started by being a child actress – but he didn't even seem like he liked her that much whenever they were caught in the tabloids.

"But they're literally on the phone until like four in the morning." Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru may be a drug addicted man whore but he was a perceptive drug addicted man whore – when he wasn't high. With an IQ as high as his, he could have done so much for the world, but he also happens to be too lazy to care about the world around him. So as one may imagine, he was usually always right.

"Maybe he hasn't been talking to Moegi." He said, taking a cigarette out of his box and tucking it behind his ear. Naruto never thought of Konohamaru as the cheating type. But, if he didn't like Moegi why go out with her in the first place, and why not just break up with her?

-xoxoxo-

"Mommy, everyone is so loud!" Shigeko yelled in her mother's ear. The poor girl was terribly tired from standing and asked her mother to pick her up. "When can we see uncle Panda?"

"Soon, baby." She said loud enough for her daughter so that she wouldn't deafen her.

By the end of _Bad_, Caged and Will of Fire made their way to the front. It took all of their will power to not attack each other, but it would definitely be the end of their careers if a fight ensued on stage. Their breathing was heavy and it could be heard in the mikes.

"Who's having fun?!" Sasuke yelled into the microphone. He had decided to go on stage with a shirt on but during their performance of _One of THOSE Nights_ he decided to just tear open his cheap tank top. He purposely wore a shirt he wouldn't mind destroying in case he decided he wanted to give the fans a little show. Screams could be heard all throughout the theatre.

There were seated spots but being VIPs, the winning girls obviously got standing spots much to little Shigeko's dismay.

"Well, it's time for us to welcome the winners of the contest!" Naruto said, breathing heavily. Another round of cheers was heard. "Jiraiya, Kakashi, roll the tape as the girls make their way up!"

Hinata watched wide eyed that Ino hadn't edited out her introduction blunder. Her face burned with embarrassment even as the crowd 'aww'd' at her cute mistake. With the time it took to get through the swarm of girls, the girls made it up just as _This Song Saved My Life_ finished. The girls stood in the middle of the stage with a band on each side of them. It got all quiet when the camera focussed on Hinata criticizing the band. Hinata turned to Ino with disbelief written all over her face.

"You see everyone, it was because of this portion of the video that we chose these four girls!" Gaara said. His breathing had calmed, but he could sense Hinata's breathing pace accelerate as he approached her, his face right next to hers. "Well, Hinata, thank you for that honesty."

He could feel the heat radiating off of her face as the cameras around the theatres projected Hinata's beet red face on the large screens above the wall against the stage.

"I'd also like to introduce someone very important to me!" Gaara said with a smile. The fans could finally die happily. They _never_ saw Gaara smile a real genuine smile before – it was a smile free of bloodlust and malice. "One of the winners happened to be my sister Temari. But that's not the special little lady I'll be introducing to you today. I'd like you to all welcome my favourite girl in the whole entire world, Shigeko!" Shigeko was clinging to the fabric of her mother's skinny jeans. "Come on, Shig!"

Shigeko peeked her head out from the side giving the cameras a good shot of her for the screens.

"AWWW!" the crowd cooed loudly which was followed by shrieks of adoration as Gaara squatted down and waddled over to the shaking little girl. Shigeko was never one to be afraid or shy, but she was currently standing in front of so many strangers…it would be terrifying for any eight year old.

Gaara picked her up and noticed she was wearing a Caged shirt. "Looks like she's our fan, everyone! Shig, why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself."

Shigeko took the sweaty mike in her small hands while she comfortably sat in Gaara's strong arms. "My name is Shigeko Sabaku, and I'm eight years old." She said with her faint lisp – her teeth made it hard for her to pronounce her S's and soft C's. Someone in the crowd yelled 'No way!' the girl looked way too small to be eight. "Umm, today Auntie Ino helped make my hair really pretty, and Auntie Hinata gave me her shirt to make me a dress because I wanted to make uncle Panda real happy since he's my favourite person in the whole wide world. Oh, and mommy too but mommy's my favourite girl, and uncle Panda is my favourite boy."

"What about your daddy?" a male in the crowd asked. Gaara snapped at the mere mention of the girl's so-called father. Shigeko hit her uncle in the cheek with the microphone earning her gasps from the crowd. Gaara looked at his niece and calmed down. He refused to show her the monster that he innately was – being the son of his father who he believed was Satan himself, Gaara couldn't help but believe he was born evil.

Shigeko took a deep breath and remembered to be a big girl but she was too much like her mother for her own good. "I don't have a daddy. My daddy is a no good bad guy who's nothing but a poop face loser because he doesn't take care of the people he should love like my mommy!" Gaara smiled at his niece.

"Yeah, that about sums up my feelings too." Gaara said with a smirk.

_Wait, she's 'Shig' and she's eight years old…_ Shikamaru thought. Eight years ago, Temari would have been seventeen, and he would have been sixteen, and the last time he saw Temari she was…seventeen. What were the odds, really? The vast majority of the population had black hair, and so what if her ears were the same shape as his. But then again, the chances that he was her father were high. It would explain why Gaara hated him so much for one thing.

-xoxoxo-

It was dark, loud, and reeked of a mix of colognes and perfumes. It kind of reminded Hinata of those god damn Hollister stores. She searched the crowd desperately looking for Ino or Sakura. Temari had gone back to the hotel after chatting with her brother backstage since she had to take care of Shigeko and put her to bed – plus, Temari could care less about the after party.

She tried to weave her way through the masses of people that seemed to somehow fit in the venue that Hinata didn't even bother getting a good look at – a club perhaps? She wasn't the least bit surprised when her nose caught the scent of weed. It would be more surprising if there _weren't _any drugs. Hinata caught sight of a head of pink hair in the crowd and was sure it was Sakura – you didn't often find any tall pink haired girls.

"Sakura!" Hinata finally reached her friend. "Oh, uh, h-hi Sasuke." She greeted. Thank god he put on a shirt when they got backstage.

Sasuke smirked at her nervousness. "Hey there, _Hinata_." Oh how he did love the way her name rolled off his tongue. "I was just offering Sakura here a trip to happy land."

"Y-yeah, Hina!" Sakura never stuttered unless she was nervous. Hinata eyed her best friend suspiciously. Was he insinuating a threesome or sexual act of some sort? Sakura straightened herself out and let the confident Sakura return – sometimes when she got all weird, Hinata liked to call it her _Inner Sakura_.

"What is this happy land you speak of?" Hinata asked genuinely curious. She was no longer nervous; she couldn't be when this was all too sketchy for her liking.

Sasuke pulled a little plastic bag from his back pocket. Inside contained many little tablets in a variety of colours. The rumors said that Sasuke took drugs. Hinata just assumed it was the typical marijuana. "Ever had a Happy Pill before, girls?" Sasuke laughed darkly.

"W-what?" Hinata was still processing the situation in her mind. Did he really just offer her ecstasy and expect her to take it? Well, of course he did. No one says no to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Scooby Snacks, Vowels, X, E, Doves, Disco Biscuits, Thizz, Vitamin X, Ecstasy. Whatever floats your boat." He said, waving the bag around.

Sakura glanced at Hinata who was frozen in her place, not even blinking as she stared at the plastic bag. The pinkette refused to make eye contact with either person implicated and lifted a shaky hand to Sasuke. Hinata finally moved to turn and look at her best friend.

A strong pale hand gripped Hinata's face and turned it to face the owner. Hinata couldn't deny she was hypnotized by the Uchiha's dark gaze, but when he stuck a finger into her mouth with a tablet prepped in his other hand between his fingers, she snapped out of it. Biting down on his salty finger, she pulled away and slapped him hard.

"Hinata!" Sakura snapped at her friend. "Sasuke was just trying to be–"

"Nice?" Hianta hissed. "If that's supposed to be _nice_, I don't want to associate myself with him at all!"

"You're making a mistake, Hyuga." He snarled. Hinata was upset, no she was beyond that. Her illusions of Caged had been shattered – well, her illusions of Sasuke anyways. She hadn't cared whatsoever that he did drugs. It was the fact that he expected that she'd so easily succumb to him. Who did he think he was?! Oh right, Sasuke Uchiha, the most desirable fucking man in the country.

"If refusing your offer to drug me is wrong, I don't want to be right." Sasuke glared at her but it didn't faze her whatsoever. "Let's go, Sakura. Give that fucking thing back to him." She said, taking Sakura's wrist.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the Hyuga. How could she take her away from her beloved Sasuke?

_If Hinata was really your best friend, she'd understand your situation, don't you think? She would understand that you'd do anything for Sasuke, wouldn't she? I bet she just wants Sasuke all for herself! _

At times like this, Sakura wished that her inner self would shut up. But it was during her weak times that she would succumb to her id. Curse you Sigmund Freud. Sakura tore her wrist from Hinata's grasp and placed the tablet on her tongue and wasn't sure what to do next. It tasted absolutely awful. She probably should have thought this over.

"Spit it out, Sakura!"

"Chew it. It'll hit you faster."

"Don't!"

"Then swallow." Sasuke smirked. "Use your front teeth or it'll get stuck in your molars."

The rush was like nothing Sakura had ever felt before. "Hina…ta…just relax, would you?" she began to slur, adjusting herself to the effects of the drug. "Don't be mad just 'cause Sasuke isn't head over heels into you like every ooother guy seems to be lately, you fucking big breasted bimboooo."

Did she really just say that to her? If Sakura had a clear mind, she'd be surprised at her words too. Even if she wasn't aware of what she was saying, Hinata could feel the truth behind her words – clearly hidden feelings in her subconscious. Oh, but that wasn't the end of Sakura's confessions.

"I don't like…eeeven get whyyy – whew this is so craaazy what is even going on – Ino has soooo many followers. She only gets them 'cause she like, haaashtags eeeverythiiing. Hinaaaa you've gained weeeight." Hinata walked off letting the girl have her fun with Sasuke who was thoroughly amused by the scene that took place before him.

The night wasn't going well at all. She needed to find Ino. She stood on her tip toes and cursed herself for being so short. Looking over at the drinks table she watched as Kiba drank straight from the keg, letting the beer trickle down the sides of his mouth onto his clothes. Shikamaru could be found on the couch with that actress Kin who didn't play any lead roles but got many secondary roles. It was official. The perfect bad boy façade was gone – all she saw was the _bad_ part of bad boy.

Relief washed over her as she approached Gaara who was sitting on a couch between two girls. They weren't doing anything at all, and it was her last hope of getting hope to find Ino. As she approached, he smirked at the girls and brought their faces to his to engage in a three way make out session. One hand had gotten the left girl's shirt and bra lifted over her overly enhanced boobs while the other wandered down the other girl's shorts.

Staring down at the shirt she wore, she wished she could just remove it in that instant. She knew of his fighting scandals – who didn't? – but she never suspected he was promiscuous. Not true. With the way he performed it'd be harder to believe that he wasn't promiscuous but she hadn't expected him to be so _sleazy_. She didn't care that he slept around but the public indecency was too much for Hinata. Where the hell was Ino?!

-xoxoxo-

"So you would do a little interview with me?" Ino beamed. "Thank you so much, Sai!" the two had relocated to the back area where it was quiet and away from everyone. Sai was really nice, and didn't seem to indulge himself in the dirtier things in life like the rest of the males she met today.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like yourself." He said with a fake smile. Ino frowned. "What's wrong? Don't girls like when they're complimented?"

"Sai, girls like compliments but as much as they like them they also hate lies." She explained.

Sai nodded slowly. "But I didn't lie when I called you beautiful. I like to give people nicknames. You're Ms. Beautiful, that pink haired girl is Bigheaded Wench, the Hyuga is Tomato Face, and the mother is General Ass Whooper."

Ino laughed with a snort – god she hated her laugh so much. Sai looked at her trying to figure out his words. "Your snort is…cute." Ino's cheeks tinged pink. "I'm…I don't think I'm lying."

Ino looked at Sai thoughtfully. She could tell the poor guy still hadn't found himself. "Sai…if you're always having troubles figuring out how you feel, you should consult someone about it. You can come to me or call me or text me whenever you want! I mean, I'm sure you get a lot of offers like this, but when you genuinely just need an open ear, I'll be here!"

Sai felt the corners of his mouth pull up on their own. _A…smile…_ he thought happily.

-xoxoxo-

The door slammed open and Hinata was through with the stress of finding Ino and forever tainting the image she had of Caged and Will of Fire. She left to take a breather and noticed she was in a decently nice part of town. Walking along the streets, she hadn't even made a block and heard an oddly familiar voice – a voice she hadn't heard in a while, but a familiar one nonetheless.

"I missed you so much…" the male voice said.

It was the female one that was familiar to her. Hinata didn't mean to eavesdrop, and cringed at the sound of a kiss being shared. "If only you could just dump her."

"And announce that I'm with you? You saw what happened to your cousin's girlfriend." He said sadly. "If that ever happened to you though, I'd do what he does."

The girl giggled. "_Konohamaru_." Hinata's eyes widened.

"What?" the drummer laughed.

"Nothing, I just missed being able to say your name." the girl said. Hinata could practically _hear_ her smile. She would if she was the girl. But, the girl certainly didn't sound like Moegi, Konohamaru's girlfriend. Hinata being the fan that she is knows these things, and that most certainly wasn't the ginger actress.

"_You_ missed saying _my_ name?" he laughed again. "I can't even say your name when we talk on the phone 'cause fucking Naruto listens in on us sometimes. I mean, calling you honey, or baby, or babe is fine but it's not the same."

Hinata strained her hearing as it got more interesting. "I love you _babe_, is nothing compared to being able to say I love you _Hanabi_." Hinata gasped and stepped back causing a loud sound from her damn flip flop. The couple ran out from the alley to see Hinata.

"Hinata?" both of them said. "How do you know her?"

"She's my sister." Hanabi said slowly. She hadn't seen her older sister in a while, and boy did she look different from her parkas-are-suited-for-all-weather sister. "Wait, the Hinata you talked about was Hinata _Hyuga_? Why didn't you say so?"

"I dunno, her Hyuga is written with different Kanji, her eyes are lavender and yours are grey like Neji's." He said. Hinata changed the Kanji in her name after she got disowned. She didn't want to be associated with them anyways.

The young couple had _a lot_ of explaining to do. The trio went to an empty café a block away from the party.

"I really do miss you though, Hina." Hanabi said, stirring her coffee. "Neji doesn't even acknowledge me as his cousin because he's afraid of the consequences that come with them. Hence why Konohamaru here insisted on keeping our relationship a secret."

"What were you guys talking about earlier? What happened to Neji?" Hinata asked. The couple turned to each other and shook their heads.

"Not our story to tell really." Konohamaru said. "_Especially_ not me. I mean, I'm secretly dating his precious baby cousin _and_ I'm part of the band he loathes."

"Yeah, after you got the boot, Neji makes it seem like I'm going to get kidnapped if I step out without a partner. He strongly believes in the buddy system." Hanabi sighed. "So what's up with you now?"

Hinata smiled thinking about how Neji had always been an overprotective brother to her. "I work for Akatsuki in their arts department under Sasori Akasuna, Tobi Uchiha, and Deidara Yamanaka."

"No fucking way!" Hanabi gasped. "That's an awesome job! You must love it there!" Hanabi still had the watercolour painting that Hinata had done when she was thirteen of their mother carrying her as a baby before her heart failed.

"Oh shit." Konohamaru hissed. "We should get back to the party, it's almost time to leave and the guys are going to kill me if I'm late going back to the hotel with them. Kiba will likely need the bathtub as his vomit holder."

Hinata frowned. Noticing her expression, Konohamaru hesitated to defend his friends. "They're really nice people, Hinata. I mean, I know Kiba and Naruto are. Shikamaru is a slut but he's not too big of a dick hole. I can't say the same for the Caged members though, no offence." Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke is a fucking good for nothing waste of space, Neji needs to pull that stick out of his ass and he also needs an ego check, Gaara is a violent man whore – at least our whore keeps out of trouble – and Sai is…he's so fake."

"Wow, hun." Hanabi looked at her secret boyfriend. "You're talking bear shit about them." He took a deep breath and apologized. "It's fine, let's go back to the party now."

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there later." The couple nodded and left.

-xoxoxo-

Her night was rather awful starting from the after party. It didn't even feel like it was already two in the morning. She checked her phone and saw seventeen missed calls – eight from Ino, five from Temari and four from an unknown number.

"Dammit, no reception." She raised her arms and followed the direction that got her bars. Not noticing she had wandered into the alley next to the party venue, Hinata shrieked as she tripped and nearly dropped her phone. Looking down, she realized she had tripped over someone's leg. "Holy crap."

Whoever this was, he – his shirt was off so she could clearly see it as a _him_ – had was passed out next to a pile of his own vomit that Hinata luckily didn't step in. She moved the garbage bags around his head and turned him over to reveal a half-naked, very sexy, and very _wasted_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Considering he tried to offer her drugs, and that he was a cocky prick, Hinata was going to leave him in his state. But Hinata being Hinata, she couldn't leave a helpless person like that alone. She struggled to prop him up onto her lap as she sat cross legged on the ground. She checked for his pulse, and once she found it, she took the napkins she kept from the café out of her pocket and wiped the foam and vomit that still stuck to the unconscious man's face.

_I'm going to get so much shit. _Hinata groaned as she called Ino with Sasuke Uchiha still in her lap.

-xoxoxo-

Light was God's way of laughing at the assholes who sinned by getting wasted. "Sai, what the fuck, shut the fucking curtains!" Sasuke groaned.

What the hell happened last night? His nights were the same after every party. He'd get high and forget everything the next morning. He was expecting a hangover worse than the one he currently had, but it never came – only a mild one that made him feel like he drank like a pussy. His god damn dealer Kabuto must have been fucking around with the merchandise again because that was _not_ a normal ecstasy pill.

"Mmm…" he moaned in pain as he stretched out on the…sofa? This wasn't the leather sofa in his presidential suite. "Where the fuck…?" Sasuke couldn't possibly have pulled a Gaara, could he? No, Gaara would never allow himself to stay long enough for the sun to rise. And what the hell is this cold compress doing on his head?

Sasuke's eyes roamed his surroundings as he stayed lying. He noticed a head of indigo hair rested on the edge of the sofa next to his chest. How had he not noticed that earlier? His eyes wandered further down to see she was kneeling on the ground while she rested her head on her folded arms on the sofa. _That is a very lovely ass…_

He sat up not caring at all that he might wake the girl, which he did.

The arrogant Uchiha was about to dismiss the girl when he noticed her face. It was…_her_. But how…? "What am I doing here?" he asked a lot harsher than intended.

Hinata groaned in response.

"Good morning, crack head Uchiha, glad you're not spewing vomit anymore. Our little Nata here spent her morning tending to you as you threw up on the shirt Gaara gave her, and on her lap in the taxi, and her feet at the doorway, and finally on her bed. And being the little angel she always has been, she personally took you over here and took care of you." Ino said in a sugary voice with an irritated tone. "All on her own, you know? I only find this out after I wake up. I found she wasn't in her room and her bed and the floor next to it was covered in your dry barf. You gave little Shigeko quite the scare."

"So how the hell did I get here?" he asked.

"I found you passed out in an alley, and decided to take you back." Hinata said, getting up. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"I never asked for this." Sasuke said. "I could have taken care of myself. My band mates would have found me eventually."

"Or the paparazzi or a crazy fan could have found you first." Ino hissed. "I lost all respect for you as of last night…or this morning. Hinata barely slept so that she could make sure you didn't choke on her vomit and there's not one sign at all that you're going to apologize to her or thank her. Oh, I know _all_ about your little ecstasy trip with Sakura and your attempt at getting Hinata into it. I hope you're satisfied with yourself because you just ruined an almost seven year friendship 'cause Sakura has made it clear where her loyalty resides."

When Ino got angry, she got _angry_. "Oh and by the way, hot shot, I flushed all your _Vitamin X_ down the fucking toilet."

Sasuke mentally pummelled himself. He must have looked so pathetic in front of Hinata.

_Snap out of it, Sasuke. You don't like this girl, you just like that she's like…a mom. Yeah, that's it. There's no attraction whatsoever. _His phone vibrated against his butt.

**The Masked Pervert. **_Fuck…Kakashi. _Sasuke completely forgot about his manager.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Save it. Hinata already told me what happened." Sasuke braced himself for the worst. "If you needed to get out of a situation, you should have called me first. Lucky for you, Hinata covered you from the paparazzi." _What…?_ Well fuck him, he owed her one. No sexual innuendo intended.

-xoxoxo-

Songs:

Will of Fire – _This Song Saved My Life (Simple Plan)_

Caged – _Bad (The Cab)_


End file.
